


Danny's mornings.

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny and Stiles are bros, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny used to tell himself he is a morning person. He is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is but enjoy :)  
> btw it's unbeta'd, my mistakes are mine, sorry!

Danny used to tell himself he is a morning person. He is not. When he wakes up, he isn't able to get up until at least 30 minutes later and when he does, he stumbles and hits his toes with everything because he is not able to open his eyes.  But it's even worse when he spends the night with the pack, because they sleep all piled up together and, who wants to get up when you wake up surrounded by warm werewolves? Nobody, that's whom, but being as tactile as they are, any of the werewolves like to cuddle and stay in bed in the morning and Danny finds that weird.

There's someone that shares his love for mornings in bed though, someone that speaking so much isn't able to say a single word before his morning coffee. Stiles.   
After pack nights, both of them spend a little more time in bed while their loveable boyfriends make them coffee, because if there's something they have in common apart from the for mentioned werewolf boyfriends, it's their need of coffee to function properly.

For Danny, people that like getting up early are an enigma, he really doesn’t get how they manage to do anything when he can’t even handle a simple task. Danny doesn't understand how Isaac has enough stamina to wake up early, train and have sex more than once a day, but then again, werewolf crap (Stiles' words, not his) is a mystery.

Stiles and he have come pretty close since he discovered about werewolves because Jackson couldn't provide the information he wanted to know. For Lydia it was still a sore topic and he wasn't that close with the rest of the pack. Stiles was kind of refreshing. He told him everything he knew and was even willing to answer every awkward question he hadn't asked but he wanted to. Danny had been there when Stiles had his gay crisis which ended up with Stiles admitting that although he still appreciated women, he also thought about some men in his alone-time. Not too long after that, he had helped him with getting with Isaac, because Danny had known the guy had issues and he didn't want to fuck up. Stiles had been a great help with getting them together and was grateful because thanks to Isaac relationship with him, the werewolf didn't flinch anymore when someone touched him.Thanks to Stiles he had definitely found his place in the pack, not as Jackson's best friend; or Isaac boyfriend, but as a valuable human with his own useful skills for the pack.

So mornings with the pack were great, because the humans in it usually slept in while the werewolves prepared breakfast and once Lydia and Allyson had gotten up, it was just Danny and Stiles waiting for their coffee. Some mornings not even Stiles was there because being the Alpha's mate had its perks like getting moved to the master bedroom for great morning sex. Not that he was complaining because when those two locked their room, it was like every werewolf in a mile radius got aroused and they all ended up on their rooms (soundproof, thank you very much)  having sex with their mates. Those mornings were probably the best and even if he wasn't a morning person he didn't mind getting up if he was with his pack or his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post.


End file.
